Stand By Me
Stand By Me is the Stand of Mungo Jerry featured in Blue skies. Stand By Me ACT 1 Appearance Stand By Me ACT 1s appearance is unknown although it was stated to be a chibi version of Stand By Me ACT 3. Personality Stand By Me ACT 3 doesn't display any noticeable personality trait. Ability Stand By Me is able to touch an item with its left hand and while it is touching an item with its left hand it can create an exact replica using its right hand. The only major drawback with this ability is that Stand By Me ACT 1 cannot use this ability on living organisms. Stand By Me ACT 2 Appearance Stand Be Me ACT 2s appearance is unknown. Personality Stand By Me ACT3 doesn't display any noticeable personality trait other than its constant need to drink Coca Cola. Ability Stand By Me ACT 2 has the same ability as ACT 1 but now it can also touch an item with its right hand as well as its left hand to then create an exact replica in the opposite hand. As well as ACT 1 Stand By Me ACT 2 cannot use this ability with living organisms. Stand By Me ACT 3 Appearance Stand By Me ACT 3 is a humanoid Stand, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Mungo Jerry, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is completely silver with only a silver pair of underpants. Personality Stand By Me ACT3 doesn't display any noticeable personality trait other than its constant need to drink Coca Cola and its stand cry is "COCACOLACOLACOLA!", with Coca Cola being a popular drink all around the world. Ability Stand By Me ACT 3 is now able to create an exact replica of anything within 3 meters and is able to duplicate multiple objects at the same time. Stand By Me ACT 3 still has the same limitations as ACT 1 and 2 where it cannot duplicate a living organism. Stand By Me ACT 4 Appearance Stand By Me ACT 4 is a humanoid Stand, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Mungo Jerry, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is completely blue with only the right arm and right side of its face colored silver. It also has what looks like a silver chain around its neck and the Coca Cola logo in the middle of its stomach. Personality Its stand cry is "COCACOLACOLACOLA!", with Coca Cola being a popular drink all around the world. Stand By Me ACT 4 also seems to have a personality of its own, though it doesn't speak, it acts on its own, protecting Jerry, as well as determining the best strategy to absolute success. Ability Stand By Me ACT 4 is one of the most powerful stands in Jojo were it can now not only duplicate objects but it can also duplicate living organisms. Although Stand By Me has to touch the individual it wants to duplicate but can still duplicate objects within a 3-meter radius. When duplicating a living organism the so-called *clone* is not alive and like the corpse parts it will not rot or age although the *clones* can still be damaged or completely destroyed. If the original organism dies of an unnatural way (that means ANY stand ability or getting stabbed/shotted) their soul, memory and stand/stands will be transferred into there *clone* but after being transferred the *clone* will start to age normally and function as any other living organism. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:ACT Stands